


Handprints

by ywhiterain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Black Jewels Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Sakura tries to kill Sasuke, but her desire to help him overpowers her and she ends up in the hellscape of his heart.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 27





	Handprints

**Author's Note:**

> Was for a prompt based on the novel Black Jewels world. Never read it, but the idea of sparkly jewel power appealed to me. The idea of Sakura being a Black Widow spoke to me.
> 
> Apologies to BJ fans, for I probably messed up the world building completely.

Sakura had meant to kill him, she did. Orochimaru has undoubtedly created a number of vaccines for the most common and deadly poisons. However, Queen Tsunade spent her darkest days creating brand new way to kill with poison while her former teammate obsessed over immortality. And Sakura was a dutiful disciple and had mastered most of them.

She didn’t have to beat Sasuke in a one on one battle. She didn’t have to outwit him in a game of ninjitsu one upmanship. She just needed to scratch him with the poisoned edge of her kunai. He’d die quickly and painlessly. Kakashi wouldn’t have to kill his student and Naruto wouldn’t have to kill his best friend. They’d suffered enough and she was strong enough to carry his death on her own.

A Black Widow needed to be able to kill as effectively as they could heal to be useful.

Only, Sakura had been honing her skills in genjutsu in hopes that she could clear away the bloody handprints Itachi had left on Sasuke’s brain. Her Sapphire responded to that and the second she was close enough to touch him, she was inside his heart.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Sasuke said. He sounded cool and bored, as if he hadn’t just been laughing about killing Danzo just a few seconds ago.

Sakura felt like she was twelve years old again, too afraid to say the wrong thing around the boy she liked more than anyone. It didn’t matter that she was also twelve when she first cut off her hair, when she stood up to the monstrous Gaara. 

He was still beautiful and she still wanted him.

But she wanted something else so much more. So she gathered her strength and ignored the part of her that wanted to run away and hide. She grabbed his head with both hands and brought his forehead down to hers. The Sapphire embedded in her forehead glowed.

She was in the Uchiha Compound. There were mutilated bodies everywhere. The smell was familiar - Sakura had been working with dead bodies for years - but more potent than she’d ever experienced. That was to be expected, of course. Uchiha Itachi had slaughtered forty eight people on that night.

Sakura had memorized all their names as she read and reread the official reports of the Uchiha Massacre over and over, looking for anything that she could use to help Sasuke.

“You’re not very good at this,” Sasuke’s voice came from out of nowhere and Sakura jumped and turned around. Sasuke was looking over the dead bodies with a detached air about him. “Got any medicine to cure this?”

Sakura was so shaken she could only repeat what she’s read from her textbook, “There is currently no way to fix trauma on the brain. Our knowledge of what a healthy brain should look like and how it should function at optimum efficiency is too limited to apply healing ninjitsu...”

Sakura moved her hand to the back of her head and tried to remember exactly where the hippocampus would be. “I haven’t even been able to find a case study similar to yours, Sasuke-kun. Most genjutsu users don’t force their victims to relive actual real life atrocities that affected them personally.”

Sasuke knelt down next to a body that lie between them. A teenager. She was sixteen. Her hair was cut short and she wore her hachimaki on her upper left arm. Sakura couldn’t tell what the exact cause of death was from her vantage point, but from the numerous cuts along her body, he guess would be blood loss. If Sakura’s memory could be counted on, and it usually could, her name was Aiko and she’d just made chuunin a few days before the massacre.

“She babysat me once,” Sasuke said. He carefully untied the knot of her hachimaki and took hold of it. “The rest of my family were on missions. I was four or five.” He stared at the leaf symbol on the headband. “I didn’t like how she made my lunch.” He looked up at Sakura, “I don’t remember much else about her.”

Sakura was crying. She couldn’t think of anything to say that would mean anything. Her throat felt scratchy and tight, like she’d been screaming for hours and now her voice was dead. And she was falling to the ground.

Sasuke caught her. “How many times do I have to tell you and Naruto that anything you want from me is impossible?”

Sakura buried her face into his chest. She wanted her mother more than she wanted anyone else. But she was dead and so was her father and her cousins and aunts and she’d never have a family again because all that was left - 

“You need to leave,” Sasuke said. He grabbed her hand and moved it to her forehead. “I don’t want to watch you drown in here.”

Sakura was back. Sasuke’s red headed ally was still dying. Her friends were knocked out. Kakashi would probably find her soon. Sakura couldn’t kill him and she probably couldn’t heal him either.

She watched him walk away and tried not to cry.

She failed.


End file.
